


falling twice

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: Mishima didn’t answer, Akira was right. They both knew it. “Uh, merry christmas?”





	falling twice

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas annako!! it was me, jiji, your secret santa this whole time.

The door’s bell rings, and cool air fills the small shop. It was a few days before Christmas, and the customers had been even more scarce than usual. Akira wipes his hands on his apron, turning away from the pot in the small kitchen. “Welc-” He turns around as Mishima closes the door behind him, covered in snow. It sticks to his hair, soft delicate snowflakes resting on his eyelashes. He was beautiful, just like the snow. Just like his name, even.

“I’m here!” He smiles brightly, brushing all the snow from his hair. He places a white box on the counter, and then quickly takes off his mitts. Akira watches him shrug off his jacket, revealing the plaid button up underneath. It was a stark change from what he usually saw him wear, his school uniform worn wrong, that awful green and white shirt he seemed to adore.  He wore a simple black v neck underneath the green plaid. It looked good on him. He shook the snow off of his shoes before grabbing the box again. “I brought something for you.”

“For me?” Akira leaned over the counter, reaching out for the box. Mishima took a step back, holding the box just out of his reach. Akira tried to lean forward more, exaggeratedly grabbing at it. He whined, dramatically flopping over the counter. “Yuuukiiii.” 

“Akkiiiiiira.” 

He smiles, placing it down next to him. Akira stands up quickly, tugging at the ribbon that keeps the box closed. “10$ says it’s cake.” Mishima pulls the ribbon effortlessly, unwrapping the box and holding on to the top.

“Who gets that 10$ if you’re right.”

“So it  _ is _ cake.”

“Answer my question.”

Akira taps the counter in thought. He hums, looking away from Mishima and the box and towards the ceiling. Mishima watches as he looks the other way, putting his hand to his chin and humming more. 

“Akira!”

“How about I give you a kiss instead? Is that sufficient?” He looks back towards him, leaning over the counter again, closer to him. “If that’s not enough I’ll consider giving you that 10$. Deal?” 

Mishima hums, mimicking what Akira did about as dramatically as he did as well. Akira scoffs. “You just can’t get my charm.” He rests his arms against the counter as Mishima flips the top open. It’s a simple cake, with white frosting decorated with whipped cream and strawberries. The small chocolate card reads ‘Merry Christmas!’ in flamboyant lettering. “Y’know I was hoping it would say ‘happy one year’ so I could respond ‘aw thanks, but i’m 17’.” He grins so hard Mishima thinks his face might split. He smacks his arm, and Akira recoils in mock hurt.

“Get a knife or something so we can eat this.” He pushes the cake firmly onto the counter, and takes a seat in one of the bar chairs. “Or, I could just eat it myself.” Akira rolls his eyes and turns around.

“Alright fine, I can take a hint. Did you want a coffee as well?” He turned around, picking out some beans he had ground earlier that morning. “Or would you prefer something like a hot chocolate-” He turns back around, just as Mishima was picking a strawberry off the cake. There wasn’t any way he could recover from this. Akira stopped, and put the beans down. Mishima stared at him, quietly pushing the fruit in to his mouth.

“Uhhhmm.” Mishima’s voice was a bit muffled by the strawberry, and he quickly closed the top of the box. “Coffee is fine.” A bit of the whipped cream was stuck on his nose. Akira reached out towards him, and smeared the whipped cream further on to his face. Mishima squeaks in surprise, and just about falls out of the stool. “Hey!” 

“So no coffee then.” Akira opens the box again, sticking his finger into a dollop of the whipped cream and smearing a little bit more on to the other’s face. “That’s what you get for being impatient.” He smiles as he says it, picking a strawberry off the top and popping it into his mouth. “You just wanted an excuse to eat cake, I knew it.”

Mishima didn’t answer, Akira was right. They both knew it. “Uh, merry christmas?” 

“Merry christmas, Yuuki.” Akira leaned over the counter, careful not to crush the box to kiss Mishima, they both tasted like strawberries and vanilla. Coffee would have completely ruined it.

“So we’re getting another cake, right?”

“Really, that’s what you’re concerned about?” 

“This is very important!” Mishima just about slammed his hands down on the counter. “It’s not the same without a proper cake!” Akira kissed him again, catching him off guard.

“Only if you don’t try and eat it when I’m not looking.”

“Deal!”


End file.
